


Different

by anna30148



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euphemia is the best, Gen, HP TransFest 2020, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Supportive Euphemia Potter, Supportive Mauraders, There needs to be more fics surrounding her and Sirius, Trans Sirius Black, Transphobia, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, from Sirius' parents, homelessness (mentioned), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: This little drabble was inspired by the HP TransFest 2020 Prompt List. I did not fully complete the prompt, as I did not include McGonagall and made Sirius non-binary (using they/them pronouns), but I feel that credit is earned where credit is due.Prompt (#143): Trans Sirius reflects on the three mother-figures in his life (his mother, Euphemia  - James' mum, and Professor McGonagall) and how they reacted to him being trans
Relationships: Sirius Black & Euphemia Potter
Kudos: 18





	Different

Growing up, Sirius always knew they were different. The way that they would internally cringe upon hearing one of their parents refer to them as _my son_ or the way that they felt when their father would say _real men do [insert stereotypical manly activity here]_. It made them feel uncomfortable and when they tried to explain that to their parents… well, that didn’t go well.

Their father was disgusted, the silently angry type. He couldn’t even bear to look at them. And their mother, their mother was livid. “SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE IN THIS WAY! STOP BEING SO REBELLIOUS AND NEVER MENTION THIS TO ANYONE EVER AGAIN! GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU UNGRATEFUL **BOY**!”

They didn’t know why they had chosen to confide in their parents. They were never supportive and all Sirius could think was that _this is what I will have to live with for the rest of my life and if they want a rebellion, I’ll give them one._

* * *

Ever since Sirius had foolishly confided in their parents, tensions had been high and being placed into Gryffindor, where all the light magic users resided was the last straw. So, after only a few days at Hogwarts, they were suddenly homeless, no family in sight. But they weren’t especially worried about that now. For once in their life, Sirius felt happy. They were free from the oppressive nature of their family and were excited to learn. They had also made extraordinary friends in James, Remus, and Peter (or as they liked to call them, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail, respectively) and finally felt accepted for who they truly were (at least for the most part as they weren't _out_ yet).

At the end of their first year, it was James who became their savior, having convinced his parents to let Sirius stay with them. That summer, Sirius finally understood what having a family was like, what a family was supposed to be. They finally had a family, and as the years went by, they gained the courage to come out to Euphemia, their adoptive mother. And while they were nervous when coming out to the Marauders in Year 3, those nerves were nothing compared to the ones they were currently experiencing.

They felt like they were going to throw up and cry and they just wanted to escape all at the same time, but they pushed through it and put on a brave face, hoping that they wouldn’t regret it. They didn’t.

After confiding in her, Euphemia just put down her tea, reached over, and hugged them. There was no sound beyond their tears (both theirs and Euphemia’s) and Euphemia’s quiet praises: _I love you_ and _I accept you_ and _You are my child, no matter what blood dictates_ among them.

These praises, meant to comfort and calm them down only served to make them cry harder because, for once in their life, they had a real family (sans the Marauders) who accepted them fully, no denial anywhere in sight. And once they had both calmed down, their tea cold and their bodies exhausted (both emotionally and physically) they bid each other goodnight, Euphemia knowing that she would do _anything_ for her child, Sirius knowing that they were loved, accepted, and _safe_.

They were different, but they were _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trans myself, but I tried to make Sirius' experience as true as possible. If I did anything wrong, please let me know in the comments and I sincerely apologize! Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave some Kudos (if you want)! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
